black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hamilton Residence
The '''Hamilton Residence '''is the lavish mansion of the Hamilton Family in London. History Background In 1705, James McGraw and Thomas Hamilton are discussing how to regain control of Nassau. Expressing doubts at the prospect, Flint states that the only way to achieve success is to set up a colony there, with lawyers, carpenters, clergy, and an honest governor. Despite Flint's doubts, Hamilton still expresses optimism that with Flint's help, he can regain control of Nassau. In another meeting, Hamilton is describing the situation in the New World where a Colonial governor is taking bribes in return for leniency against pirates. Hamilton's wife interrupts their meeting. She suggests that Flint learn Spanish so he can read books, in particular the book ''Don Quixote, ''which she says will be helpful in understanding her husband. Miranda visits McGraw's humble abode and asks her to see an exhibit of Ancient Egyptian artifacts with her. He is reluctant, but she tells him that she knows of the whispers about her fidelity. She asks him if he is happy and he if confused by the question. She tells him that there is an inverse relationship between one's happiness and one's concern over what the neighbors might think. McGraw directs the carriage back to the Hamilton Residence instead. They discuss propriety, and Miranda points out that he seems like to sort of man who is more concerned about what people might say than what he actually does behind closed doors. The two then passionately kiss, beginning their affair. Thomas Hamilton tells Flint that his father, Lord Alfred Hamilton, Lord Proprietor of the Carolina colony, is coming to visit him to hear Thomas' plan about what to do with the growing pirate thread in the Americas. Hamilton proposes a new plan to Flint about how to solve the Nassau pirate problem. Hamilton proposes that they don't execute any pirates but that they instead offer the pirates a pardon. He claims that the island needs farmers and merchant and others who are invested in the island's future and he thinks that pardoned pirates might fit that description. Flint is adamantly opposed, stating that "to pardon a traitor is the act of a coward." He suggests that Hamilton forget he even thought of it. Lord Alfred arrives for dinner, and he, his son, Miranda and McGraw sit and eat. Lord Alfred is mostly pleased with the plan. When Lord Hamilton asks about Thomas' plan about what to do about the pirates of Nassau, Thomas presents his position concerning the pardons. Lord Hamilton, as expected, finds this idea completely preposterous and demands to know how Thomas attempts to accomplish this. Thomas states that he can get enough votes in parliament to achieve a blanket amnesty act. When Lord Hamilton asks Flint his opinion on the matter, Barlow chimes in and is interrupted by Lord Hamilton who states that she has done enough to damage the family name and that he suggests that she keep both her mouth and her legs shut. Flint answers Lord Hamilton that he does indeed support the amnesty plan and also requests that Lord Hamilton leave the house at once. At one of Thomas' salons, which are attended by members of Parliament and their wives, Thomas details his amnesty plan to them and asks for their help. He says that they have talked about reason, virtue and justice many times in these salons. He says they have talked and talked but now is the time do to act. All leave except Lord Peter Ashe, who volunteers to help Thomas. McGraw has arrives from a lengthy visit to Nassau to personally inspect the situation. McGraw tells Hamilton and Ashe that the governor of the Nassau colony has had his wife and small child murdered by pirates. This infinitely complicates any attempt to get the Nassau pirates a pardon. Miranda pulls McGraw aside and tries to convince him to convince Thomas that this endeavor is fruitless. James disagrees, saying he saw Nassau and its promise. Miranda says that Alfred does not want those pardons issued and will do everything in his power to prevent it. McGraw says he knows what London is, but Miranda calls him naive. She tells him they hang men for having sex with men. McGraw says Alfred wouldn't use that against him because its his family and happened in his own house, but Miranda is not so sure. McGraw says he'll raise the issue of the pardons with Hennessey, and once they succeed, they can leave London behind. When McGraw goes to Thomas Hamilton's house, Ashe explains that Thomas has been taken to a mental hospital, all of his possessions are to be confiscated by his father, and that Mrs. Hamilton must disappear at once. Ashe offers to help them get set up in another city with his friends, but McGraw declares that they aren't going to Ashe's friends. McGraw and Miranda then travel to Nassau. Season Two During dinner with Peter Ashe in the Charles Town Governor's Mansion, Miranda Barlow points out that his clock seems very similar to the one that used to reside in Thomas' parlor in London. She doesn't remember gifting it to him and remembered that it was there when she left. Ashe admits that it was a gift from Alfred Hamilton, making Miranda realize that it was Peter who betrayed them all those years ago. Gallery Thomas Hamilton salon1.jpg Thomas Hamilton salon2.jpg McGraw&Miranda in the study.jpeg Thomas Hamilton study.jpeg Mars&Venus&Cupid painting.jpeg Hamilton clock.jpeg Hamilton parlor1.jpeg McGraw&frustrated Thomas.jpeg Hamilton Family dinner.jpeg Miranda McGraw entrance hall.jpeg Miranda Hamilton room.jpg Salon guests.jpg Category:Locations